Clownfish
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: When Gamzee is in need of a swimming teacher, Feferi is more than happy to help her friend. But will the two trolls find more than friendship on the horizon, or will stray emotions pull them both under? [Gamzee x Feferi] Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight," said Feferi. "You've lived this close to the ocean the entire time and you don't know how to swim?"

"Not a motherfuckin' clue," said Gamzee, putting up his hands to stretch.

Feferi didn't want to bring up Gamzee's lusus, so she nodded and smiled. "Well you came to the right person! I happen to be _quite_ the swimmer, but I don't mean to _brag_."

Gamzee grinned. "So you can all up and teach a motherfucker?"

"Sure!" she said. "This might take some time though. Are you prepared?"

Gamzee nodded. "I don't know where my floaties are though, but I don't think I need them."

"That's the spirit! You'll own that water soon enough!"

"Where is Eribro?" said Gamzee.

"Eridan is back at his hive. We were supposed to explore an underwater cave, but we always do that. I thought teaching you to swim would be more fun!"

Gamzee gave another one of his famous grins. "That's motherfuckin' awesome. Thank you, fish sis. It means a lot to me."

She took his hand and led him to the water. "Come in!"

The water felt cold against Gamzee's warm body, forcing a big smile out of surprise. He knew the water would be chilling, but he didn't think it would be _that_ much. Nevertheless, he didn't let go of Feferi's hand as she led him farther out into the ocean, confident that he could handle water with a height as big as his.

"Right here is fine for now," she said. Gamzee nodded, and Feferi let go of his hand briefly. She began to swim around Gamzee in circles, grinning, watching as his head spun around to keep up with her quick maneuvers.

"What you're going to want to do it keep yourself buoyant," she said. "Try to float right now."

Gamzee wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but he managed to keep himself up for just a few moments before sinking into the water, poking his head back up, with his messy hair soaking wet.

"That's alright," she said. "But try to stay up for as long as possible! Kick your legs like a rhythm to push yourself up and keep yourself from sinking."

"Uh, what?"

Feferi smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "We can practice for as long as you want, until you get it right."

"Thanks again for doing this," he said. He was grateful he had a friend who was willing to help him with swimming. Karkat could probably swim, but Feferi was a master. Plus, she was closer to his hive, and to the ocean. And less likely to yell.

"It's no problem at all!" she assured.

The only sounds were coming from the very waves, washing over the shore and gently nudging Gamzee and Feferi farther out to sea. There was the sounds of rushing water as Gamzee followed Feferi's instructions, kicking his feet and moving his arms out to keep himself afloat. The air was brisk, and carried the scent of the salty ocean in its path. Gamzee shivered, and hoped that tomorrow's swimming lesson would be a warmer one. He just had to get used to the temperature.

"Alright," said Feferi. "Now we're going to try something for a little bit. I'm going to swim a little far away, and I want you to swim to me underwater."

Gamzee nodded.

"Remember what I told you," she said. "You need to push away from your body and to the sides when you swim underwater. Keep your rhythm and kick with your feet just like I showed you."

"I got it!" said Gamzee. "This shouldn't be too much of a motherfuckin' problem."

"Great!"

As she had said, Feferi had begun to swim further out to sea, and then turned around to spot Gamzee. He dove his head into the water and begun to swim, stretching out his arms and moving rapidly towards Feferi. Or at least he _thought _he was swimming rapidly towards her.

_He swims like a wriggler_, thought Feferi, giggling to herself. It took Gamzee several minutes what should have been a half-minute swim. Regardless, he surfaced up from the water with a big breath, splashing the cold liquid in every direction, soaking Feferi even more than she already was. She moved her hand across her face and cleared the water from her eyes. Gamzee was trying to keep himself from sinking.

"Was that fine?" he asked.

"For your first try, sure," said Feferi. "I think you've had enough practice for today. You should give yourself a rest."

"Alright," said Gamzee. "Would you like to come into my hive for a Faygo?"

Feferi smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd like to try some."

* * *

Gamzee let Feferi choose her desired color of Faygo, and she went alone with a purple bottle that he had. Opening it and taking a long swig, she nodded and eyed the bottle, smirking.

"Wow, it's actually not half bad! I don't know why Eridan or Karkat give you such a hard time over it."

"Aw, it's cool," said Gamzee. "Karbro and Eribro just don't understand the wicked elixir like I do."

"Well I wouldn't mind taking a few of these back to my hive!" she said. "Oh, if that's okay with you?"

Gamzee grinned. "Sure! You can all up and take as much as you motherfuckin' want, fish sis."

"Thank you," she said, drinking more of the grape flavored fizzy drink. She had to be careful and make sure Eridan didn't see her drinking any. He would think she was "dowwn wwith the clowwn", as he would put it.

Feferi relaxed on Gamzee's horn pile and spoke with him for longer than she thought, and actually enjoyed the conversation. She wondered why she didn't speak with Gamzee more often. He was a very fun and silly clown most of the time.

Feferi yawned. "Well Gamzee, it's been really fun but I'm getting a little tired. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a motherfuckin' plan."

"Great! We should definitely talk more often!"

"Well you all up and have my Trollian handle, right?"

That was indeed correct. Feferi barely spoke to Gamzee on Trollian, but that would soon change. "Yeah. I'll talk to you soon!"

They hugged, and Feferi made her way back to the ocean with giddiness. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Feferi had begun messaging Gamzee over Trollian. She was surprised that she never spoke to him much, even though she already had his Trollian handle. She _definitely _had to remember to talk to him more.

**CC: So Gamzee, w)(en can I come over?**

**TC: WhEnEvEr yOu dAmN WeLl pLeAsE, fIsH SiS. i'm nOt bUsY ToDaY.**

**TC: AlThOuGh kArBrO AnD I ArE GoNnA GeT OuR MoThErFuCkIn' ChIlL On tOmOrRoW, sO No sWiMmInG ThAt dAy.**

**CC: Alrig)(t! We'll squeeze in some swimming time today t)(en!**

**TC: MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaClEs :O)**

**TC: I HaVe mOrE Of tHaT SwEeT FuCkIn' ElIxIr hErE FoR YoU If yOu wAnT It tOo.**

**CC: I'll be rig)(t over!**

**TC: :o)**

She grinned. Talking to Gamzee really cheered her up. Not that she was feeling down. However, Gamzee certainly had a certain charm to him. Perhaps it was the way he spoke, or how his voice sounded, or how stress-free he seemed.

Nevertheless, Feferi had prepared to leave her hive when she heard a knock on her door.

"Fef? You there?" The voice of Eridan, her moirail, was heard.

"Come in, Eridan!" she said. Eridan promptly opened the door and gave Feferi a strange look.

"Are you going somewwhere?" he asked, his accent as present as always.

"Yes," she said. "I'm going to visit Gamzee."

He made a face of disgust. "Eugh. The Makara. Wwhy do you wwant to see _him_?"

"Because," said Feferi, matter-of-factly, "He is my friend. I enjoy seeing him."

"You _enjoy_ seein him?" he repeated. "I've spoken to him just one time, Fef. I don't think he's stable."

"While I agree that he may not seem the most sane, he is certainly the most harmless troll I've ever spoken to!"

"I highly doubt that," said Eridan. "His debilitating sanity may be the cause of future problems. What if he hurts you?"

Feferi was insulted that Eridan would suggest such a thing. She certainly was not a little girl, and could see herself fighting her way out of any situation. "If ANYFIN happens, and NOFIN will, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it, Eridan."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Eridan, please," she held his shoulder. "You're overreacting!"

He frowned. "I still don't think I'm ovverreacting, but if you are going to see him, so be it I suppose."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm going to leave now," And with that, she exited her hive and made her way to the surface.

Once Feferi had reached the shore, she saw Gamzee waiting patiently with a smile. She smiled herself at this, and walked across the shore to hug him.

"Gamzee!"

"Hey, Feferi!" he said. That was the first time she had heard him say her actual name. It made her feel good.

"Are we going to start now?" she asked. Gamzee nodded.

Soon after, Feferi was back in the water, helping keep Gamzee afloat.

"Remember what I taught you yesterday," she said. "Wave your arms and push away from your face. One arm and then the other. For swimming underwater, use both arms at once and push away at your sides."

He nodded and slid under the cool water, figuring he was a better underwater swimmer than a surface swimmer. Feferi smiled. He was already improving. He would learn to swim in no time.

Gamzee had swam to her and then resurfaced, grinning. "How was that?"

"That was good!" she said. "You swim a little better underwater than on the surface for some reason."

He nodded. "So then I gotta work more on surface swimmin' then."

"Yes. Let me show you how I do it."

Feferi began swimming quickly, circling around Gamzee a few times before seemingly gliding away and returning. Gamzee's eyes never left her. She was like a water ghost in her movements. Quick and sudden with her turns and an expert with her maneuvers. She made her way back to Gamzee and kept herself afloat.

"Now let me see you do it!"

Gamzee nodded, although he was sure he couldn't swim as gracefully as her. He began to swim haphazardly around her before swimming further out to sea. Feferi took this time to notice just how toned Gamzee was. He was definitely two inches taller than her, at least, and he was quite built. Not overly muscled, but not too lanky. She had to inquire about his exercising routine. It certainly interested her.

Gamzee's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at him. "What?"

"I said was that all up and fine?"

"Yes, it was definitely better than last time!" she said with a grin. Was she fantasizing about Gamzee's body? Then again, she had never really ventured out much outside of her hive, aside from the occasional friendly visit. The closest thing to attractive male down in the ocean was Eridan, and Feferi did not want to wander down that road again. Moirallegiance was fine for the two of them.

But while Feferi had seen her friends, she had never seen anything past a shirt and pants. Gamzee was the first "naked" troll she had ever seen. The immediate realization brought hotness to her cheeks. Feferi had certainly seen naked trolls, having an internet connection and everything, but Gamzee's bare chest was the first thing of the sort that she had seen in person.

Gamzee tilted his head. "Are you all up and alright? You're blushing."

Feferi found herself stuttering. "Uh-Uh yes. I am fine," she cleared her throat. "Fine..."

"Is it the water making you do that?"

"Yes," she lied. "Say Gamzee, I think you made great progress today. I would very much like to have some more, um..."

"Wicked elixir!" said Gamzee, grinning. "Race ya there!"

Gamzee kicked his feet and began swimming towards the shore. Feferi stood for a moment, smiling at him, before swimming after him. She surely wasn't going to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Feferi took a swig from the grape flavored Faygo and smiled.

"I seriously cannot understand why our friends dislike this. It's actually quite good!"

Gamzee smiled. "Thanks, fish sis. I guess you and I are the only ones who can taste the miracles. You should all up and try a flavor besides grape!" Feferi capped the soda and put it down for the time being, settling into Gamzee's horn pile.

"I really enjoy hanging out with you, Gamzee! So far my only piece of advice to you would be to invest in more comfortable furnishings. These horns are a little uncomfortable." Feferi picked up a horn from the pile and honked it for emphasis. That made Gamzee chuckle.

"I suppose that ain't too bad an idea. Maybe I can help chainsaw sister make a couch!"

"That would be nice!" said Feferi. Her mind wandered over to Gamzee once again. She pictured sitting with him on said couch, snuggling up close to him, taking in his sugary sweet scent, and feeling his arm cradle her. However, she pushed the thought back, not wanting to blush in front of him again. She believed she was developing flushed feelings for Gamzee.

"Well anyway," said Gamzee, taking a seat next to Feferi on the horn pile. "There's not a whole lotta stuff we can do now aside from talk. My hive is kinda boring for other people. It's more like a little haven for me, y'know?"

She smiled perhaps a little too hard, nervous at how close he is. "Yeah, I understand. If you were in my hive, you would be bored out of your mind."

"Aw, I don't think so," said Gamzee. "You're the most fun troll I've ever spoken to! I'm sure your hive would be fun. If, y'know, I could all up and breathe underwater."

"I'm the most fun?"

"Fuck yeah!" said Gamzee. "You've only been to my hive twice, but you always say lots of interesting things, you don't yell at me or try to lick me, and you like Faygo! Hell, we should definitely hang out more!"

He suddenly pulled Feferi into a big hug while she was still caught with the thought of licking him, and she blushed immensely at his swift embrace. She hugged back, no longer able to push back the blushing, and grinned.

"Aww, thank you Gamzee! You're so nice, and you're fun too!" She mentally berated herself. _Wow, that sounded so awkward!_

He pulled away and gave her another one of his famous dopey grins. "Heheh, looks like we'll both be havin' lots of fun in the future." Then he looked at the clock. "Oh shit, time flew like a motherfucker. Shouldn't you be headin' back to your hive? Eribro might be worried sick."

She thought about leaving for a moment before shaking her head and grinning. "Oh, forget Eridan! I'd like to stay a little bit longer, if that's fine with you." She turned more to face him, eager to continue speaking with Gamzee.

* * *

**caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

**CA: kan you there**

**GA: Yes Eri I Am Here**

**CA: wwhoa okay**

**CA: don't call me eri**

**CA: that sounds wweird in my head**

**GA: Okay What Do You Need**

**CA: i wwas wwonderin wwhen my neww scarf wwas goin to be ready**

**GA: Why Do You Knowingly Use Words With Extra Vees And Doubleyous**

**CA: because i wwant to use extra vvees and doubleyous thats why**

**GA: Your Scarf Is Almost Finished**

**GA: I Will Notify You Upon Its Completion**

**CA: k kan thanks**

**CA: noww i just need to wworry about wwhere fef is**

**CA: i havven't seen her all night and im gettin wworried**

**GA: Perhaps She Is Wwith Another Troll**

**GA: I Mean With**

**CA: oh wwait yes**

**CA: the makara**

**CA: god dammit i'll talk to ya later kan**

**GA: Goodbye**

**caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

* * *

Eridan decided he would swim by Feferi's hive before visiting Gamzee. However he spotted Feferi just entering her home, looking tired. He called her name and she turned to him, smiling and holding the door open for him.

"Good evening Eridan," she said with a yawn.

"Goodness Fef," he said. "Wwhere wwere you? Do you havve any idea howw late it is?"

"Very late, I know," she said. However, she grinned, as if recalling something earlier. "I was talking with Gamzee almost all night before I fell asleep. He woke me up and told me he was sorry he kept me awake. I told him it was no big deal, and that was that."

"Wwhy do you look so happy?" asked Eridan.

Feferi blushed. "I was so weary that he had to carry me into the water. It was so sweet of him!" She giggled and dropped onto her couch, stretching. Eridan didn't look too pleased. Was she falling for Gamzee? That couldn't possibly bring good news. Gamzee could hurt her, or worse.

"Fef, I think wwe need to talk," said Eridan, taking a seat next to Feferi.

"I would, Eridan," said Feferi, yawning again. "But I would very much like to go to sleep now." She stood up. "Gamzee will be busy tomorrow, so we can hang out in the afternoon, okay?"

That seemed to make Eridan feel better. "Okay, that sounds good. See you tomorrow, Fef."

He gave Feferi a hug before stepping out and letting her sleep, swimming back to his hive. He would surely let Feferi know his thoughts tomorrow, and hopefully she wouldn't be too upset with him. However, Eridan felt it was necessary to let Feferi know how he felt about her hanging out with Gamzee, and her feelings towards him in general.


	4. Chapter 4

Feferi went through her morning routine and prepared herself to meet with Eridan, her moirail. She grabbed her fuschia brush and stroked her flowing hair underwater, doing her best to keep it straight.

She smiled at the thought of Gamzee. Just because he was busy with Karkat today, doesn't mean she can't send him messages every so often. She figured she may have been crushing on him a little bit, but it was nothing major.

Once she finished brushing her hair, Feferi played briefly with her cuttlefish, before checking her Trollian account. All of her friends were online, but her eyes fixed onto terminallyCapricious. She grinned. However before she was able to type out a message for him, another one popped up for her.

**CA: hey fef wwhen can i come ovver?**

She frowned, and was disappointed in herself for feeling that way. Perhaps Gamzee needed his space. In addition, she couldn't just ignore Eridan and leave no time for him. She messaged him back.

**CC: Come over now! I don't see w)(y not!**

**CA: okay im omww**

Feferi was about to close out of the application, when she was surprised to receive another message, from Gamzee.

**TC: I HoPe yOu aLl uP AnD HaVe fUn wHiLe i'm gOnE :o)**

She smiled warmly and found herself lightly touching the screen, longing to be with him.

* * *

Eridan knocked on Feferi's door and waited to be let inside. He still wanted to talk with her about Gamzee, but he wasn't sure what the potential consequences would be.

Feferi opened the door for Eridan and let him inside, smiling. "Hey Eridan!"

"Hey Fef," he said. "So you're not busy today, right?"

"Nope! Not at all."

That made Eridan smile. "Great! I wwas hoping wwe could check out that cavve now."

Feferi nodded. She remembered that Eridan had wanted her to scope out a new underwater cave he had found. Perhaps there were riches stored deep inside?

"That sounds fun," said Feferi. "Is it far from here?"

Eridan brought a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "It should take us about fifteen minutes to get there. Not too far I suppose."

Feferi stood up. "Then let's go!" She had remembered to bring her phone with her to talk to Gamzee, then stepped out of her hive with her moirail Eridan in tow.

* * *

Eridan would have swam a lot faster, if Feferi didn't stop every several minutes to type on her phone. There was little doubt in his mind that she was talking to Gamzee, and Eridan mentally face-palmed. She really didn't want to leave him alone, and Eridan really didn't want that to get under his skin.

"Fef, you gonna stop textin' Gamzee and come swwim faster? We should havve been there by noww."

She nodded and quickly moved her fingers against her keyboard, eyes not diverging from the screen, beginning to swim while texting. "Yeah, uh-huh."

Eridan stopped now, and turned to face her. "Fef..."

"One second!" she said, smiling down at her screen and whatever it was that Gamzee had sent her. Eridan sighed and fished his phone out of his own pocket, sending a message to someone he knew fairly well.

**CA: tell your moirail to calm dowwn wwith the messages. im tryin to go swwimin wwith my owwn.**

**CG: RIGHT. LIKE I REALLY FUCKING WANT GAMZEE TO TEXT FEFERI RIGHT NOW.**

**CG: HE'S TRYING TO HELP ME DEAL WITH SOME SHIT WHILE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH HER.**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS?**

**CA: wwhat could you possibly be dealin with**

**CG: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING DEALING WITH.**

**CA: just askin**

**CA: gosh**

**CG: WELL FUCK, IT LOOKS LIKE GAMZEE PUT THE PHONE DOWN FOR A SECOND.**

And with that, Eridan saw that Feferi put her phone back in her pockets. She frowned.

"Sorry Eridan... I just really want to talk to Gamzee! He's so fun and nice..."

"Fef, wwe need to talk," said Eridan. "I don't think you should talk to Gamzee as much as you do."

"Oh come now," she said. "I see no harm in speaking to my swimming student."

"Fef," said Eridan. "I think you have an infatuation with him."

"An infatuation?" she asked. She glanced down before smiling up at him.

"What's the problem with that?"

Eridan turned to face her fully. "Fef, Gamzee isn't exactly the most healthy troll in the universe. It's not a good idea to develop feelings for him!"

She groaned. "Well, tell that to my feelings!" Eridan sighed.

"We'll talk about this more after the expedition," said Eridan. Feferi frowned and nodded.

"Okay, fine," she said. "Even though I still don't see what the big deal is..."

* * *

Hours in the past, Gamzee received a message from his best friend.

**CG: HEY DUDE, PLANS STILL ON FOR TODAY?**

**TC: HeLl YeAh MoThErFuCkEr. TeLl Me AgAiN eXaCtLy WhY yOu WaNnA cOmE oVeR aNd StUfF. :o)**

**CG: WELL I WANNA HAVE A SORT OF FEELINGS JAM.**

**CG: JUST GET SOME SHIT OFF MY CHEST AND TALK.**

**CG: CALL ME CRAZY, BUT I THINK YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THIS SORT OF THING.**

**TC: HaHa, ThAt's FuCkIn MiRaClEs, BrO. cOmE oN oVeR. wE'Ll PlAy SoMe GaMeS aNd ChIlL.**

**CG: GREAT. SEEYA IN A BIT.**

* * *

Karkat Vantas made it to Gamzee's house and was let in, immediately seating himself on Gamzee's horn pile. He rolled his eyes.

"For fuck's sake, get a goddamn couch here. It's more comfortable."

Gamzee gave Karkat a dopey look. "Alright, motherfucker. I'll think about it." He sat down next to Karkat. "So tell me what's all up and got you so down." He then fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick message. "Hold up, gotta tell someone I hope she has fun on her little quest."

Karkat nodded and took a deep breath. "Well uh, there seems to a problem concerning quadrants." Gamzee nodded and let Karkat continue. "And this problem concerning quadrants also concerns me."

"Ah, I all up and see where you're going with this, said Gamzee, placing his hand on Karkat's shoulder with a solemn look. "Sorry bro. I'm not attracted to bros."

Karkat's jaw dropped, and he pushed Gamzee's hand away. "I'm not in love with YOU, you fuckass! God! How cliche would that be?"

Gamzee laughed. "Aw thank fuckin god. I would have had no idea how you would have all up and reacted." He smiled widely. "Alright alright, good, not me. We both dodged a fuckin' bullet there, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding asshole," said Karkat, jabbing his shoulder. "You're my bro and nothing more."

"Right."

"Right, yeah, well, I want a matespritship with someone else we know. I never thought I would ever want to be with her, but I just can' get her the fuck out of my mind."

"Aw," said Gamzee. "That's motherfuckin' sweet. So who's the lucky troll?"

Before Karkat could answer, Gamzee's phone chimed loudly, alerting him to a message. He looked down at it and smiled, messaging him back. Karkat watched as a faint purple blush made its way to Gamzee's face.

"Dude, you're purple," said Karkat. "Why are you blushing?"

"I ain't blushing," said Gamzee, messaging away on his phone.

"Yes you are," Karkat said. "Dude, we were in the middle of a jam."

"Yeah yeah motherfucker, hold on a little bit. I just gotta talk to my coach."

"You have a coach?" asked Karkat, confused. He settle more into the horn pile and sighed. "I assume it's not to help you quit sopor. Or that disgusting fucking soda. I thought you fucking wanted to know who I was crushing on."

Gamzee didn't respond, lost in the words on his phone screen, smiling. Karkat grumbled, figuring nobody, not even Gamzee, would care who he had a crush on. And he was probably right.


	5. Chapter 5

Feferi and Eridan eventually made their way to the giant underwater cave. It was quite impressive, and well hidden from plain view. Slipping into the cavern, Eridan and Feferi found themselves at a large rock, blocking an entrance.

"Fef, help me movve this," said Eridan. Feferi nodded and helped him push the rock, revealing a deeper path into the cave. She was impressed.

"What do you think is in there?" asked Feferi.

"No idea," said Eridan. "But I thought it might be interestin'. Who knows what we'll find?"

Feferi nodded as she felt her phone vibrate again. Another text from Gamzee, no doubt. She was about to reach down and answer it, but Eridan's look said otherwise. She pouted and moved on without answering the phone.

* * *

"Hey bro, she won't answer," said Gamzee. Karkat groaned.

"Maybe she's actually busy and, I don't know, can't respond every hour on the hour?"

"I guess you're motherfuckin' right," said Gamzee. "Sorry I was lost in the moment. Tell me what you were gonna all up and say, bro."

Karkat huffed. "Are you sure you're actually ready this time?" Gamzee nodded.

"Alright well I might as well say it already. I have a crush on... Terezi."

"Oh," said Gamzee, leaning back. "I should have all up and realized that sooner."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Karkat, angrily cocking his eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just feel like I could have all up and found out eventually."

"Stop saying 'all'."

Gamzee chuckled and handed Karkat a Faygo, more out of habit than anything else. "So tell me why this is a motherfuckin' problem."

"Well it's a problem because I don't know what the fuck to do," said Karkat. "I watch movies about this, so it shouldn't be such a big deal, right? Then why is it for me? I want to talk to her, but I don't wanna start with another argument, or another weird fucking scalemate talk."

Karkat sunk into the horn pile. "Even if it's fucking adorable the way she prattles on about that shit."

"Well it's a big deal because it's all up and you and not someone else. You're feelin' scared and all. Maybe I can talk to Terezi for you!" said Gamzee.

"That sounds like the exact opposite of something I'd want, Gamzee," said Karkat. "I don't know what you could possibly say but I don't think it would be the right thing."

"Fair enough," said Gamzee. "Then do you want some motherfuckin' advice?"

"Yeah man."

"Just tell her how you all up and feel. I'm sure she'd feel the same way about you!"

Karkat blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah man," said Gamzee. "I ain't sayin' it has to be today, but the sooner the better. Hell, Terezi is cute and you'd look great with her, man. I'm sure she's dying to tell you something similar."

"Huh. Alright, I'll try to do that," said Karkat. "Thanks, man. I guess that's the best course of action."

Gamzee patted Karkat on the back, hard. "There we motherfuckin' go. That was easier than I thought. There's no way this could all up and get more difficult."

* * *

Feferi and Eridan continued to swim through the narrow cave, not seeing a single fish anywhere in sight. Feferi was confused. Surely something this big would have been found by her before? Nevertheless, she had finally reached a wide passage, and swam through it with Eridan in tow.

The passage opened up to a giant circular abyss, and Feferi and Eridan made it to the surface, looking up in awe. The walls of the ravine-like environment were adorned with miniature shells and crystals, rocks that appeared as if they were glowing with their bioluminescence. Now they could see that this abyss opened up the surface above, and Feferi was even more surprised at how she could have even missed this.

A smooth, flat rock jutted out of the wall, as if meant for standing. Feferi and Eridan hoisted themselves out of the water and onto the stone and sat down, taking in their surroundings. The air around them was cool and felt welcoming. Feferi felt like she was sitting inside of a giant well. In fact, this might have been just that.

"Wow," she remarked. "This is unbelievable..."

"Yeah," said Eridan. "I didn't expect to see somethin' like this..."

Feferi put her hands down on the rock and felt something smooth and metallic. Looking down, she saw a heart-shaped locket, quite small and almost unnoticeable. Puzzled, she picked it up and studied it more carefully. With the glow all around her, she could make out the color. It was silver, and has started to rust slightly around the edges. She frowned and wondered who it could have belonged to.

She pocketed it before Eridan would notice, fearful he might inquire about it and think it was from Gamzee. She brought her attention back to Eridan, and he cocked his head to the side and gazed upwards through the hole in the roof of the abyss. The sun hadn't fallen yet, and was slightly visible from the lip of the well-like cave.

"This is a nice place," said Eridan. "Maybe to relax or somethin'. I dunno."

"Yeah... relax..." said Feferi, deep in thought. If she could find out exactly where this cave was located, perhaps she and Gamzee could stay here for more than a little while. It would be a great place to relax.

Or make out of course.

She giggled and Eridan gave her a strange look.

"There's no treasure," he reminded. "Nothing but glowwy rocks and a giant floor."

"Perhaps we could take some of them back with us?" inquired Feferi.

Eridan nodded and took a handful of rocks, along with Feferi, who planned to give them to Gamzee as soon as she could. Tomorrow would be their next swimming lesson, she remembered, and she smiled widely at the thought of seeing him again. She remembered the locket she had just found as well, and wondered more about it. Who did it belong to?


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Feferi lay in her bed, thinking. She glanced over the the bundle of colorful rocks she had found in the underwater chasm with Eridan, watching them shine softly. She wondered about the bioluminescence of them. They certainly brought a big glow to her room.

Feferi smiled. Now she had her own lava lamp, in a way. However she then thought back to the locket she had found. There was no way to open it without a key, she had found, and so there was no way to tell who it belonged to. She frowned. It certainly was an interesting little trinket. Perhaps she could find some use for it.

And then she sighed at the thought of Gamzee. There had to be a way she could bring him down into the chasm so he could check it out. Knowing him, he would think it was MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs. She giggled, wanting to see him.

Feferi checked the time on her phone and frowned. No doubt every one of her friends was asleep. She opened up Trollian and checked to be sure. Surprisingly, Gamzee, Karkat and Terezi were online.

And even more surprisingly, Gamzee was the one to message her first.

**TC: NoW FeF, wHy aRe yOu aLl uP AnD AwAkE At tHiS TiMe?**

**CC: I cod ask you t)(e same t)(ing, Mr. Makara 38)**

**TC: HeHeHe, I cAn't SlEeP. tHiNkIn AbOuT sTuFf Is AlL.**

**CC: M-E TOO! Water you t)(inking aboat?**

**TC: MaN i CaN'T bElIeVe YoU cAn MaKe PuNs At A tImE lIkE tHiS. iT'S mOtHeRfUcKiN aDoRaBlE :o)**

She squealed and blushed.

**CC: You didn't answer my question!**

**TC: HaHa I'M jUsT tHiNkIn AbOuT, wElL.**

**TC: YoU.**

Her heart skipped a beat. He was thinking about her? At this time? She actually put the phone down to catch her breath. She was hyperventilating. Now the cuttlefish were getting worried.

**CC: YOU W-ER-E T)(INKING ABOAT M-E?**

**TC: YeAh, FeF. i WaS tHiNkIn LoNg AnD hArD aNd, WeLl.**

**TC: MaYbE tOmOrRoW aFtEr SwImMiNg PrAcTiCe YoU aNd I cOuLd.**

**TC: FuCk.**

**CC: YOU WANT US TO DO *W)(AT*?!**

Holy shit she wasn't ready for this. Feferi began to hyperventilate even harder. Oh cod oh cod oh cod.

**TC: WaIt ThAt CaMe OuT wRoNg!**

**TC: ThAt's NoT wHaT i MeAnT!**

**TC: I mEaNt "fUcK" BeCaUsE fUcK, tHiS rEaLlY iS hArDeR tO sAy ThAn I tHoUgHt.**

**TC: YoU sEe I wAs JuSt GiViN kArBrO sOmE rElAtIoNsHiP aDvIcE aBoUt ThIs SoRtA tHiNg, BuT i DiDn't ReAlIzE hOw MuCh HaRdEr It WaS tO aCtUaLlY fUcKiN sAy It To SoMeOnE yOuRsElF.**

**TC: FeF aRe YoU tHeRe?**

**TC: I dIdN'T aCtUaLlY mEaN tHaT i WaNtEd To FuCk YoU.**

**TC: I mEaN, wAiT nO, sHiT fUcK.**

**TC: I fUcKeD uP, dIdN'T i?**

**TC: Do:**

Feferi regained her composure and took a deep breath. She had to tell Gamzee that she surely wasn't ready for something like this, but it is a definite possibility in the near future. Perhaps they should choose a pailing location now? And she should inquire if it would be Gamzee's first time.

Well of course not, she thought. Gamzee was big and handsome. Maybe he already pailed with one of their friends? Hopefully not Vriska. Euurgh. Also, did this mean that they could talk dirty now? Feferi had to prepare herself for that too. Maybe Gamzee would enjoy dirty fish puns too.

How big was his bulge? Feferi was getting excited again.

She took another deep breath and looked at her phone, reading over the messages he had sent her while she was in hysterics. Then she slapped herself for being stupid.

**CC: You didn't fuck up! I understand w)(at you mean now!**

**CC: Knot fucking me, got it.**

**CC: I AM KNOT G-ETTING FUCK-ED AND I UND-ERSTAND T)(AT.**

**CC: )(A)(A)(A)(A)(A LOOK AT T)(-ES-E )(APPY WORDS AND PAR-ENT)(-ESIS. M-ESSAG-E R-EC-EIV-ED, GAMZ.**

**TC: PhEw. ThAt's A fUcKiN rElIeF.**

**TC: OkAy, GoOd. YoU uNdErStAnD. hEhEhE. lEt's FoRgEt AbOuT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN sLiP uP rIgHt NoW.**

**CC: OKAY!**

**TC: WhAt I wAs TrYiNg To SaY iS mAyBe We CoUlD bE mOrE tHaN fRiEnDs? If YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN wAnT.**

**TC: I cAn't StOp. ThInKiN aBoUt YoU, fEf. I sEe ThE wAy YoU lOoK aT mE sOmEtImEs AnD iT jUsT mAkEs Me A hApPy MoThErFuCkEr.**

**TC: I cAn TeLl ThAt YoU lIkE mE tOo BuT i WaNnA bE lIkE 100% cErTaIn.**

**TC: I sAw YoU bLuSh A cOuPlE tImEs AnD iT'S tHe MoSt AdOrAbLe FuCkIn' tHiNg i'vE eVeR sEeN iN mY eNtIrE lIfE.**

**TC: I gOtTa SaY iT aIn't No MoThErFuCkIn MiRaLcLe HoW bEaUtIfUl I fInD yOu.**

**TC: EvEn HaViNg YoU iN mY hIvE aNd TaLkIn To YoU aLl NiGhT wAs AmAzInG.**

* * *

**TC: ...FeF? aRe YoU tHeRe?**

**TC: I hOpE i DiDn't SaY tOo MuCh ToO mOtHeRfUcKiN fAsT.**

He frowned and pulled his horns in frustration. Gah, he was so stupid. Stupid dumb stupid. _Obviously_ she wasn't ready to hear all of that. He fucked up twice in one night. Just one more and it would be a new record.

Suddenly his front door swung open, making him jump in surprise. Feferi stood, dripping wet and clutching her cell phone, with a wide grin on her face.

"Fef?" asked Gamzee, shocked. "How the motherfuck-"

He was cut off by soft, wet lips planting themselves against his. His eyes widened in surprise, then lid themselves instinctively. Gamzee moves his hands to her hips, holding her as she kisses him deeply. Feferi tiptoes closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. He tasted a little sugary, and of fruity soda. It made her grin.

They pulled away from the kiss and Gamzee was left in a daze. "Whoa, what the motherfuck just happened?"

"That wasn't hard at all," said Feferi. "You did an amazing job of saying all of that, Gamzee... I just, I can't even believe it."

He smiles. "Well fuck, I mean it's all true to me. I gotta say though, you scared the shit outta me when you barged in here. Thought you were a fuckin' axe murderer or something. Oh uh, you're not mad at me about the..."

She giggled. "No, forget about that," she said. "I know you mistyped. I'm just surprised at this entire thing!"

He grinned and held her by the waist. "Well fuck, did I just all up and catch myself a _matesprit_?"

She grins with him and giggles. "I can't believe you just said it like that!" She blushes and keeps her arms around his neck, then clears her throat. "Right well ah... we both know that we like each other... why did you tell me this tonight? What made you say it?"

"Like I said," said Gamzee. "I spoke with Karbro. We had a feelings jam and well, we talked about who we liked. I told him I'd tell you how I felt if he told Terezi how _he_ felt."

"Karkat likes Terezi?" asked Feferi. "Huh. I always saw him as more of a... cat person."

* * *

Feferi kissed Gamzee's cheek. "Am I still seeing you for practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you by the beach," he said, pausing. "...sweetie."

She giggled and bounced in place. "Oh my cod it's so cute when you say that!"

They hugged and shared another brief kiss, promising to meet in the morning. They were going to take their relationship slow, and Gamzee didn't mind one bit. Now he just had to tell Karkat the good news.

"Bye Gamzee," said Feferi, saddened. "I should get back and get some sleep but I wanna stay here... can we at least have another Faygo after practice?"

Gamzee laughed. "I'd give you one now, but I think it would keep you awake. But yeah, I always have one waiting for you."

She smiled and blew him a kiss, exiting with a grin. She couldn't believe her luck. This evening was surely a big surprise and nothing could go wrong.

Gamzee went back to his computer with the biggest smile he's ever had on his face.

He stopped and pinched himself.

Nope, not dreaming! Truly a fucking miracle. A message came up on his computer screen from his best friend.

**CG: HEY GAMZEE.**

**CG: KNOCK KNOCK.**

**TC: WhO'S ThErE?**

**CG: FUCK YOU AND GO TO HELL.**

**TC: ThAt's nOt a vErY GoOd jOkE, bRo.**

**CG: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S NOT A GOOD JOKE?**

**CG: THERE ONCE WAS A DUMBASS NUBBY-HORNED TROLL WHO TOOK ADVICE FROM HIS BEST FRIEND TO ASK OUT HIS FLUSHCRUSH.**

**CG: AND THEN HIS FLUSHCRUSH REJECTED HIM IMMEDIATELY AFTER PROFESSING HIS FEELINGS.**

**TC: ShIiIiT. tErEzI ReJeCtEd yOu? I'M So sOrRy bRo.**

**TC: :o(**

**CG: I AM SO ANGRY I COULD PUNCH A HOLE THROUGH MY COMPUTER AND PRAY TO JEGUS MY FIST WILL MAKE CONTACT WITH YOUR STUPID CLOWN NOSE.**

**TC: CoMe oN BrO, eVeRyOnE GeTs rEjEcTeD. iT'S NoT ThE EnD Of tHe wOrLd.**

**CG: THAT IS NOT. THE FUCKING. POINT.**

**CG: TEREZI ISN'T IN LOVE WITH ME.**

**CG: SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gamzee stared at his computer screen for a bit, dumbfounded to say the least. Did Terezi really have red feelings for him? He thought the entire notion was ridiculous and highly unlikely. But obviously he could tell just how angry and hurt Karkat had become. After all, it was Gamzee who told Karkat to go ahead and confess his feelings for her. He couldn't imagine how his best friend was feeling right now. But before he could let his mind linger any longer, another message appeared on screen.

**CG: I WILL DO A VIGOROUS FUCKING BARREL ROLL IF YOU DON'T HELP ME WITH THIS BULLSHIT.**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?**

**CG: I THINK THE WORST PART ABOUT THIS ISN'T EVEN THAT SHE LOVES YOU.**

**CG: IT'S THAT I HONESTLY THOUGHT THAT I HAD A CHANCE WITH HER IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE.**

**TC: NoW nOw BrO, yOu DiD aLl Up AnD hAvE a ChAnCe WiTh HeR. iT wAs My FaUlT fOr TeLlIn YoU tO gO tAlK tO hEr.**

**CG: OH MY GOD I HATE YOU *SO FUCKING MUCH* RIGHT NOW.**

**CG: I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING SEE STRAIGHT.**

**CG: CAN'T FUCKING SEE.**

**CG: GOTTA WIPE MY EYES EVERY TWO FUCKING SECONDS JUST TO SEE WHAT I'M TYPING TO THE ALMIGHTY ASS-CLOWN.**

Gamzee stopped. Was Karkat crying? That has to be what he meant. It was almost certain.

**TC: Aw HeLl No BrO, i CaN'T sIt LiKe ThIs AnD wAtCh My BeSt MoThErFuCkEr AlL uP aNd WaLlOw In ThAt SaDnEsS :o(.**

**TC: CoMe On OvEr So We CaN tAlK tHiS oUt AnD fIgUrE oUt WhAt ThE fUcK tO dO.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

Gamzee leaned back in his chair, his expression one of disappointment and shame. He had no idea what he was to do. He certainly didn't mean for any of this to happen.

He _hated_ feeling so negative. It put him on edge. He got up and walked over to the kitchen to make himself another sopor pie before anything got to him. He heard his computer chime twice on the way, but he was no longer in the mood to talk.

* * *

Terezi finished up her drawing and put it down to examine it, smiling. She was definitely proud of this one, and would no doubt place it with the others.

She kissed the drawing briefly and grinned, her cheeks flushed teal as she had an idea. She decided to message Gamzee and send him a photo of the drawing. He certainly would get a kick out of it! Terezi was attracted to Gamzee in every way, from the way he spoke, to the way his delicious grape letters got bigger and smaller, to the way he was happy about everything. It made Terezi happy.

Before she could snap a photo of the drawing, she received a message over Trollian. She sniffed and licked the screen before tasting the dull, charcoal gray words of Karkat. Terezi had taught herself to not gag at the taste. She rolled her eyes and closer examined his message.

**CG: HEY TEREZI.**

**CG: YOU GOT A SECOND?**

**GC: SUR3 K4RK4T 1TS NOT L1K3 1 W4S BUSY DR4W1NG OR 4NYTH1NG**

**CG: OKAY COOL.**

**CG: WELL I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.**

**GC: OOH WH4T 1S 1T?**

**GC: 1 C4N T4ST3 TH3 4PPR3H3NS1ON :]**

**CG: TEREZI PLEASE DON'T.**

**CG: IT'S ACTUALLY VERY FUCKING SERIOUS AND I NEED YOU TO LISTEN FOR A SECOND.**

**GC: :?**

**CG: I HAVE NO REAL IDEA HOW TO SAY THIS.**

**CG: BUT GAMZEE AND I WERE TALKING AND**

**GC: YOU SPOK3 W1TH G4MZ33! 1S H3 TH3R3 W1TH YOU? T3LL H1M 1 S41D H1!**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK I WENT HOME. NO LONGER WITH CAPTAIN JUGGALO ISLAND OR WHATEVER THE FUCK.**

**CG: LOOK THE POINT IS.**

**CG: UH, FUCK WELL.**

**CG: MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT.**

Terezi couldn't wait to hear what Karkat would say.

**CG: I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU.**

Terezi didn't expect this at all.

**GC: UMMM WH4T?**

**GC: YOUR3 TOT4LLY FUCK1NG W1TH M3**

**GC: R1GHT?**

**CG: TEREZI I THINK IT IS SAFE FOR ME TO SAY THAT I AM NOT "FUCK1NG W1TH YOU".**

**CG: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?**

**GC: W3LL 1 DONT KNOW! TH1S 1S JUST R34LLY SUDD3N? 1 DONT 3V3N KNOW WH4T TO S4Y TO TH1S**

**GC: TH3 L4ST TH1NG 1 W4NT TO DO 1S COM3 OFF 4S 4 HUG3 B1TCH BUT**

**GC: K4RK4T 1M SORRY 1 DONT S33 US 4S 4NYTH1NG MOR3 TH4N FR13NDS, R34LLY**

**GC: 1 *R34LLY* DONT KNOW WH4T TO S4Y 4ND TH1S M4K3S M3 R34LLY UNCOMFORT4BL3 B3C4US3 1 4M FLUSH3D FOR SOM3ON3 3LS3**

**GC: 4ND 3V3N THOUGH W3 4LW4YS M3SS W1TH 34CH OTH3R, 1 ST1LL DONT W4NT TO BR34K YOUR H34RT, BUT 1TS FOR TH3 B3ST CONS1D3R1NG YOUR F33L1NGS FOR M3 4R3 NOT MUTU4L**

Was she rambling? Karkat wasn't being responsive...

**GC: OH GOD PL34S3 T3LL M3 YOUR3 TH3R3 4ND 1 H4V3NT JUST M4D3 YOU CRY OR 4NYTH1NG L1K3 TH4T**

**GC: K4RKL3S PL34S3 1 JUST W4NT US TO B3 FR13NDS!**

**GC: DONT H4T3 M3 FOR TH1S 1 R34LLY DONT D3S3RV3 1T DONT YOU TH1NK?**

**GC: :[**

**GC: 1 H4D NO 1D34 YOU W3R3 FLUSH3D FOR M3 4ND 1M 4 L1TTL3 N3W TO TH1S WHOL3 CONC3PT SO SORRY 1F 1 S33M RUD3**

**CG: WHO DO YOU LIKE?  
CG: WHO THE *FUCK* COULD IT BE?**

**GC: 1M FLUSH3D FOR G4MZ33 1F YOU MUST KNOW**

* * *

Karkat couldn't believe what he was fucking reading. It _had _to have just been some kind of sick, twisted dream, where everyone falls in love with retarded clown trolls and your heart gets broken without any sort of chance. He bit his tongue _hard_, and sent a reply.

**CG: YOU LIKE**

**CG: GAMZEE?**

**CG: WELL AIN'T THAT JUST MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES?**

**GC: 1 C4N F33L HOW 4NGRY YOU 4R3 4LL TH3 W4Y FROM H3R3**

**GC: FOR ONC3, 1TS 4CTU4LLY K1ND OF SC4RY**

**GC: PL34S3 DONT H4T3 M3 FOR L1K1NG SOM3ON3 3LS3**

Karkat closed the troll log and ceased trolling her. He took a deep breath before he realized his tongue was bleeding. He pushed hard on his keyboard, sending a message to Gamzee, telling him the news. Karkat lay back in his chair and opened his mouth, tears welling up his eyes. He didn't want to bite clean through his tongue now.

Karkat may have factored in the possibility that rejection was certainly possible, but he had no idea why he hadn't realized how _bad_ it would feel. Made worse by the fact that his crush loved his best friend. He just wanted to turn off his computer and go to sleep. To forget this ever happened. He felt so _stupid_. He hated himself for even _trying_.

And once he told Gamzee the bad news, that was what he did.


	8. Chapter 8 ::::)

Gamzee stuck his finger into the warm sopor pie and sighed. He was never much for negative feelings, but he was glad he had a number of ways to rid himself of them.

He swirled his finger around the pie and put it in his mouth, feeling his taste buds tingle and the flavor kick in. He breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes, thinking hard.

Terezi's got feelings for a motherfucker? What the fuck am I supposed to say?

He certainly didn't share the same feelings, but he didn't know how he would break the news to her. And on top of that, Karkat was pretty much furious with him, and Gamzee was sure Karkat wouldn't speak with him anytime soon. It made Gamzee upset to think about.

"Maybe I could motherfuckin' ask Kanaya what to do," said Gamzee aloud. Kanaya had auspisticized with their mutual friends before, so this was certainly something right up her alley. He remembered that he received messages on his computer, but he really didn't want to deal with them right now. He decided to contact Kanaya at a later time and focus on rejuvenating his mood.

Wasting no time, he dove right into the pie, already starting to feel it's calming effects. He let out a low moan, feeling his body tingle with warmth and his mind start to fog up, obscuring all thoughts.

"Fuck... yeah..." he said, lying on his back on the cool kitchen floor. He looked up at the lights above him as they began to get hazy, and soon enough he was seeing all sorts of colors fill the air and surround him in a wondrous rainbow aura. He felt lighter than air.

"This shit is the motherfuckin' best..." he said, drooling slightly. He suddenly fell asleep, and when he awoke from his nap, he felt as if he could take on the world. It was then that he decided to check his messages and just get it over with. He cracked his neck and walked over to his computer, turning on the screen.

Messages from two different trolls, Feferi and... Vriska? This was sure to be interesting. He decided to check that one first.

**AG: Heeeeeeeey Gamz! ::::)**

**AG: Hello?**

**TC: SoRrY sPiDeRsIs. I wAs SeEiN mIrAcLeS bEfOrE i ChEcKeD tHiS.**

**AG: You shouldn't eat that gar8age. It'll mess with your head.**

**AG: Then again, the damage was pro8a8ly done long ago :::;)**

**AG: Whatever, I wanted to ask you something personal.**

**TC: HaHa, WhEn YoU sAy ThAt It MaKeS mE aLl Up AnD aNxIoUs To HeAr It!**

**TC: :o) HoNk!**

**AG: Yeah. Clowns. Fascinating.**

**AG: Do you like anyone?**

To say that Gamzee was taken aback by the question would be a huge understatement.

**TC: UhHhH wHy Do YoU wAnT tO aLl Up AnD kNoW tHaT?**

**AG: Just curious. I want to know.**

**AG: Why, do you think I have some sort of ulterior motive as to a question like this?**

**AG: Do you think I'm a 8ad person?**

**AG: I'm ashamed of you, Gamzee. You're an asshole ::::/**

**TC: Aw ShIt, I fUcKeD uP aGaIn. :o(**

**AG: Yeah. So tell me who you like!**

**TC: UhHh WeLl...**

**TC: My FlUsHcRuSh Is FeFeRi.**

**AG: Fishgirl?**

**AG: You could do SO much 8etter ::::/**

**TC: HaHa No MoThErFuCkIn WaY.**

**TC: WhEn It CoMeS tO bEiN aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN aMaZiNg, FeFeRi Is SiMpLy ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN bEsT tHeRe MoThErFuCkIn Is.**

**TC: :o)**

**AG: Stop saying "mOtHeRfUcKiN"!**

**AG: So Feferi is your flushcrush, then?**

**AG: Interesting...**

**TC: UhHh. WhY?**

**AG: I have to go, Gamzee. This conversation, just like the others, was no motherfuckin fun at all.**

**AG: I mean no fun at all.**

**AG: 8ye!**

Gamzee frowned slightly. Vriska was never the best troll to talk to about anything, and she wasn't particularly nice either. However, Gamzee didn't let it bother him too much. It was just her nature.

He went to check the other message from Feferi and smiled, talking to her and feeling his mood become even more elev8ted.

He meant elevated.

* * *

Vriska rolled her eyes. Most of her friends were motherfuckin dumb. She meant dum8.

Still, it was quite the interesting situation that they were in. Gamzee liked Feferi, Terezi liked Gamzee, Karkat liked Terezi and Nepeta liked Karkat. Vriska couldn't wait to make herself director of this live-action drama. She sat back in her seat and remembered her prior conversation with Terezi. Although their friendship had sunken long ago, they still spoke to each other, although nothing too friendly of course. Terezi was in no way interested in a kismesissitude with Vriska, and Vriska herself was not too keen to the idea as well. They settled for the occasional casual conversation.

And boy, did Vriska sure learn a whole lot from that conversation. Quadrant talk had prompted the two trolls to confess their current flushcrushes. Vriska had mentioned that she was indeed interested in a kismesissitude, but with Eridan. Terezi had mentioned that she could see that one coming a mile away, and she confessed herself that she was flushed red for Gamzee.

It didn't even take a self-proclaimed genius like Vriska to guess how much she could play around with valuable inform8tion. She already knew Karkat was into Terezi and Nepeta was into Karkat, but learning that Terezi was into Gamzee? This was indeed getting interesting. She made a plan to tell Gamzee, but first, she had someone else to speak to.

**AG: Heeeeeeeey Kanaya!**

**GA: Oh No**

**AG: What?**

**GA: I Saw Your Message And My Immediate First Thought Was Oh No**

**GA: Followed By Not Right Now I Do Not Need This**

**AG: Oh relax ::::/**

**AG: I just wanted to tell you some news!**

**GA: What News**

**GA: Should I Be Seated For This**

**AG: Yes!**

**GA: Okay I Am Sitting Down I Am Ready For Whatever Horrible Thing You Could Say**

**AG: Well a little 8lind 8irdie told me that she has feelings for a certain clown retard.**

**GA: Um**

**GA: Why Are You Telling Me This**

**AG: Well, I need your help with something!**

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has blocked arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**AG: You know 8locking doesn't actually DO anything, right?**

**GA: Yes**


End file.
